


The End Is All That's Ever True

by loveinadoorway, writingcreature



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dubcon, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a day of fun on Big Island.Steve launches yet another attempt to show Danny that Hawaii is more than just a pineapple-infested hell hole. Maybe he should just give up…. Because when Dean Winchester shows up, Steve’s and Danny’s world will get rocked and nothing will ever be the same. We give you artifacts, angels, vampires, poltergeists, man pain and oh so much more besides.</p><p>A collaboration with the wonderful writingcreature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Title:** Pt. 1: The end is all that's ever true  
 **  
Authors:  
** loveinadoorway and [](http://aic67.livejournal.com/profile)[**aic67**](http://aic67.livejournal.com/)    
 **Pairings/Characters:** Steve/Dean, Steve/Danny, Castiel, Sam, Bobby  
 **Genre:** slash, crossover  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 16,645 in total, split into 5 chapters  
 **Warnings:** Language, sex (!dubcon!) and injuries **  
Spoilers:** SPN 6.12 Like a Virgin, very slight spoilers for H50 1.17 Powa Maka Moana  
 **Disclaimers:** Not owned, just borrowed with leeeerve. *dusts them off and passes out band aids before returning them* Title and quote from The Cure, Burn.  
 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a day of fun on Big Island.Steve launches yet another attempt to show Danny that Hawaii is more than just a pineapple-infested hell hole. Maybe he should just give up…. Because when Dean Winchester shows up, Steve’s and Danny’s world will get rocked and nothing will ever be the same. We give you artifacts, angels, vampires, poltergeists, man pain and oh so much more besides.  
 **  
Authors’ Note:  
**  
Yes, you read right, SPN/H50 crossover, we’re serious. And yes, Steve/Dean, we are also serious about that, we don’t pr0n lightly. And we’re equal opportunity whumpers, so there’s Hurt!Dean and Hurt!Steve and not an awful lot of comfort in between. But we DO believe in happy endings.  


 _  
"Don't look, don't look," the shadows breathe,  
Whispering me away from you…”   
_

Steve was worried.  
Surely it was bad for a person’s health to rant and swear this much when one was already blue in the face from lack of oxygen. He surveyed his partner’s face for signs of imminent cardiac arrest, but apparently Danny was okay, in spite of being damn near unable to breathe from the exertion.

He raised his hand and, much to his surprise, Danny paused.   
“Danny, if you weren’t so out of shape, you might actually enjoy this.”    
Steve made a chopping motion with his hands, when Danny opened his mouth.   
“And PLEASE shut up for just one second and draw a breath before you die on me. Don’t want to haul your carcass downhill for hours, you know.”   


“Trail routes range from an easy ‘sampler’ to hard-core” the brightly colored brochure had said. Danny had loudly and verbosely stated that he most definitely was the ‘sampler’ type.   
It wasn’t until Steve dumped a 400 lbs. backpack in his lap that it had dawned on Danny that he should’ve gotten a written confirmation that Steve had both listened and understood.   
But then again, this, this right here might actually BE what McGarrett considered a nice and easy walk in the park, from his own definitely hard-core point of view.

A few more times Danny tried to say something, but Steve had given him the "how important it is for a cop to stay in shape" speech.  
About a million times. With emphasis.  
Nothing much to say to that, really. 

Arguably, Danny hadn’t been working out like he used to. He briefly wondered if McGarrett would buy that Danny was more of a sprint kind of guy, not one for long duration types of exertion. Probably not.    
Nope, definitely not.   
So Danny concentrated on breathing and climbing in silence for a bit.   


About an hour later, Danny sat down on a rock. No, he wasn’t collapsing, thank you very much indeed, he was merely sitting down. Because he FELT like it.   
At least he was able to breathe normal again. Well, normal-ISH, let’s say.  
When Steve noticed the sudden absence of heavy footfalls and grunting noises behind him, he stopped short.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" he snapped.  
Danny pointed at his own chest - expression clearly a warning to mankind in general and Steve in particular to tread lightly - and said: "Who, me?"  
Steve threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes.  
Yup, here we go again, aneurism face, Danny thought.  
"Of course, you. Who else is there?"

The sun had risen high in the sky, burning down on them mercilessly.  
Danny raised his head to meet Steve’s look (oh yes, the interrogatory one normally reserved for hardened criminals, right before he tossed them into, say, shark tanks), covering his eyes with his hand.  
"Damned right I’m the only one there. And that is because ..?"  
Steve quirked his brows and shook his head."Don't know what you mean."

"Didn’t you read the tourist brochure? This trail is certainly NOT what they called an easy "sampler". And seriously, Steven, this is in actual fact WAY beyond hard-core. So either the brochure was lying, or you were shitting me, or your Davy Crockett sense has simply gone poof!"Steve looked blank, trying to stare the shorter man down. 

Danny wasn’t having any of it. He got up, slapped his hand on Steve’s shoulder and turned the man bodily around, pointing with his free hand.  
"You didn't notice that we just passed this tree stump for the third time around, did you?"

Steve looked from the stump to Danny and back.  
His facial expression was priceless and Danny had to bite his tongue not to crack up.  
To no avail, the dam burst.  
Minutes passed with Steve growing more and more irritated. Danny was laughing so hard, he ended up holding his side, tears of laughter streaming down his face. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

"I made you speechless. And you got us lost. YOU! Mr. Almighty became … became… Mighty Mouse.”  
"I – uh, uhm –", was all that TrapperSEAL managed to say.

And no, not even squinting his eyes menacingly and scratching his stubbly chin in a He-Manly fashion changed the fact that they were to all intents and purposes lost.  
And probably royally fucked, too.

Danny stopped smiling as reality of that started to sink in.

They were lost. On a fucking volcano. OUTDOORS. With wild animals and stuff. Wild pineapples, maybe even. Outside. Smack in the middle of fucking nowhere, the hula version.  
Danny’s sense of humor had definitely left the building.  
Danny was, in fact, rapidly losing it.  
Badly.

“McGarrett, you fucking asshole, you got us lost in the wilderness. What part of that makes this a good project for me to start liking these fucking islands, eh?”   
"What's wrong with you?" Steve asked, looking genuinely disturbed. “Five seconds ago, you think it’s funny and now? Is it your time of the month, Daniel?”  
“I’m just sick and tired of you and your know-it-all attitude, your narcissistic behavior …"  
Steve couldn’t believe his ears.   
"Narcissistic? You're calling me narcissistic now? Are you even legally qualified to use four-syllable-words?"

Suddenly, the ground started to heave and buck.    
A growl filled the air, unlike anything Danny had ever heard before. He held on to his rock for dear life. A sickly looking tree to his right crashed to the ground, missing his feet by inches. With a sound like a gunshot, a boulder nearby cracked and was split in two.  
Somehow, Steve managed to stay on his feet through all of this.    
Go figure.

When the ground stopped dancing, however, Steve’s face was very white.    
Danny didn’t like that look one bit. Seeing Mr. Unshakable shaken was definitely not a good thing. He had a feeling he didn’t really want to hear the answer, but he asked anyway.    
“What the hell was that, Steve?   
“Small earthquake. Maybe nothing more than that.”

That there ‘maybe’ had a distinctly ominous ring to it, Danny thought.    
And Steve SuperSEAL wasn’t paling because of a mere maybe, either, Danny knew with absolute certainty.    
He just kept looking at Steve with what he hoped was his encouraging ‘tell me all’ face.

Steve sighed and ran his hand over his face.  
“It might… it could… With the growling sound…”   
“Steven, I’m a grown man, I can take this. Spit it the fuck out.”   
“Could be that Mount Kilauea is breaking out.”   
  


“Actually, that is not the case,” a gravelly voice behind them said. “That was me. I may have upset the balance of things a little.”

Steve turned around to see a dark-haired man in a trench coat and a dark suit, who was running his hand over his chin bemusedly.

NinjaSEAL senses were on high alert instantly as Steve eyed the stranger suspiciously. This guy was certainly not dressed for a tour through the woods.    
An trench, jumpin’ Jesus on a pogo stick! Of all the wacked out things to wear in Hawaii, the trench coat was the wackiest, beating Danny and his eternal dress shirt/tie combo by miles. 

He furrowed his brows into what he was sure Danny always called his ‘aneurism face’. He would say it was his ‘things seem fishy and are not running according to plan’ face, but…   
“Where the hell did he come from?” Steve said, turning towards Danny.    
Only… Danny was gone. 

Steve spun around.   
“Stay calm, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett,” the guy said.   
“WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY PARTNER?” Steve bellowed.

“He is in a small town somewhere near Ann Arbor, Michigan. Usually, I can do better than this. This time, however, I could only do this as a… shall we say… swap.”

With that, the strange man stepped aside to reveal the kneeling form of a man, who was fighting for breath and quietly swearing a blue streak with every desperate gasp of air he took. 

The guy’s flannel shirt alone loudly proclaimed there was something wrong here. Flannel and the tropics just don’t mesh.

"Sorry, where did you say Dan … my partner is?" Steve looked back and forth between the guy on the ground and Mr. Trench coat, hand on the knife hidden at the small of his back. 

  
  
"Ann Arbor, Michigan." The stranger sounded slightly exasperated at having to repeat himself.

Steve shook his head in disbelief. He must have a sunstroke. Had to be it. Nothing else made sense at all. He checked his own pulse. Slightly accelerated, but not unduly so. No tunnel vision. No cold sweat. Just raging hallucinations, obviously.  
Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Trench coat guy was standing very close, looking up at him, head tilted questioningly.

  
“Is the location Michigan causing the difficulty, or the fact I transported your partner there with my mind?”

“I’m not even BEGINNING to discuss the extent of the ‘difficulty’ with you. You’re not even there. You’re a fucking figment of my imagination,” Steve said, eyes closed, trying to stay calm. Maybe the guy would have vanished when he opened them again.

“Trust me, dude, he’s real. Much as I sometimes wish he weren’t,” a voice on his other side growled.

Steve opened his eyes and looked into green ones that seemed halfway between angry and amused.

“Since Cas has zero people skills, I guess it’s up to me to make the introductions. My name’s Dean Winchester and this here is Castiel. Freakin’ angel of the Lord, even though you probably won’t believe it from the look of him.”

“Why would he not believe it?” the strange man… angel… whatever said, tilting his head even more in that weird, birdlike manner.

“Oh, leave it be, Cas, we don’t have time for this,” Dean said wearily, running his hand over his face.

He turned to Steve and said: “Look, this is not going to be easy, no matter what bullshit I tell you. I know your name’s Steve McGarrett and congratulations, it looks like the universe has just decided to make you the butt end of one of its sicker jokes today.”

"Nice try guys. Where's the camera?" Steve snapped.

"Camera?" Castiel was confused.

"Yeah. I'm on Candid Camera, right?" Steve was belligerent.

"Candid Camera? That still on tv at all?” Dean was smirking, shaking his head.

"Or was it Danno's idea? Payback for the prank I played on him with the cold water and the shower?"

The two strangers exchanged questioning looks.

Steve shook his head. What the fuck? His brain shifted up a gear or three. This trip had been his idea, but Danny for once hadn’t put up much of a fight, had he? He’d actually been suspiciously complacent, in fact. Had even suggested the date.

"You got me Danno. Hahaha. I'm dying of laughter. Excellent joke. You won!"

Nothing.

He called again.

Nothing.

Steve's smile froze.  
The faces of the two men in front of him in contrast spoke volumes. None of them had the faintest smile on their face. In fact, they looked dead serious.

"You… you are serious, aren't you?" Breathe, Steven, breathe, like you were trained to do, he told himself. There was a rational explanation for all of this and if he stayed calm and detached, he would find it.

"Saving mankind is always a serious matter," Castiel said, with a touch of grandezza.

"Saving mankind?" Steve laughed with – had it come from a lesser man – an edge of what might be called hysteria in it. He simply once more had problems believing his ears. So much for calm and detached.

"You have been chosen, Steven McGarrett. You are a warrior, it is your destiny." Trench coat guy explained, his expression becoming more mulishly obstinate every second. The look on his face clearly said that he thought McGarrett was a few cards short of a full deck and that trench coat guy didn’t much appreciate having to spell things out for him.

This was just getting better and better.

"Chosen, me?" Steve repeated.  
His mind quite simply refused to wrap itself around the concept of him being chosen for anything. Well, at least not by an… - oh crap, seriously? -by an angel of the Lord. Chosen by the governor, yes, chosen by a superior officer, hell yes, but this? This made no sense at all in Steve McGarrett’s world. The world, he reminded himself, of the factual, reasonable and the sane.   
  


"It's not as bad as it sounds."  
Dean Winchester raised his voice, trying hard to make himself heard.    
The angel’s explanations were aggravating at best on a good day, but in this case, they were guaranteed to fuck this shit up even more than it already was. So he simply shoved Castiel aside and looked Steve straight in the eyes. 

"See, you at least get asked to help us save the world. Me? I had no choice. My whole family is cursed. Saving people, hunting things. That’s our family business.I’m guessing your job’s kinda like that, too. Only, you get a paycheck every week, all the honor and probably the damsel in distress at the end of the day. Well, I usually get some girl as well but…"

  
"Dean, our mission," Castiel reminded him.    
As if he would forget.   
The hunter raised his hands.    
"Sorry. Here’s the skinny. We need you Steve. There's no one else who can do the job. We've talked to the Great Oracle in China and …"   
"Oracle? China?"Steve came close to running away, maybe even to screaming. 

This was just insane, all of it.   
Would Chin Ho Kelly slip freaky fungus in his coffee for a laugh? Steve wouldn’t have thought so, but there had to be a logical explanation for all of this and a bad trip would provide that explanation nicely.    
So maybe if he sat down quietly, grabbing hold of a tree or a rock, all of this would eventually just go away.   
  


"It’s a really long story. And not really important right now."  
Dean ran his hand over his face. He felt so stupid. Castiel had told him this would be a walk in the park, but so far, the only thing even vaguely resembling a park was the landscape he was standing in. And that man McGarrett didn’t look ready to accept his fate at all, like Cas had promised.    
Served him right for falling for any of the angel’s promises. He really ought to know better.   
  


He'd expected Steve McGarrett to have been instructed by someone else before they got there.    
Another angel, maybe.   
After all,Castiel wasn't the only one walking around earth and calling a pair of fluffy wings his own now, was he?Was it too much to ask for another piece of heavenly poultry to do some leg work and clue the key player in?   
But Steve McGarrett had absolutely no inkling whatsoever about what was going on. Nobody had prepared him for what was coming.    
Dean seriously didn't want to be in his shoes.   


Shit, he just wished Sam were here.  
People usually trusted Sammy with shit like this. Sam would go all earnest and hit them with the puppy dog eyes of doom and hey, problem solved.  
Nobody had ever really trusted him, not just on the strength of his winsome personality, or his perky nipples, or what have you.  
  
He tried again, tried to keep his voice nice and low and even, tried to maintain eye contact with the man. Maybe he could just con McGarrett into this shindig. 

"Steve, could you maybe just listen. And no matter how weird it may sound, could you just try to believe us? I know it's a lot to ask of you and I can imagine how you feel. Been there, seriously. Don't ask me about when he .." Dean pointed at Castiel, "raised me from the dead, man. Talk about clueless..."

"Dean!"   
The angel sounded ready to burst a fucking aneurism. Sure, trust Cas to fuck things up and then when Dean tried to pick up the pieces, to grow impatient.   
"Of course Cas. Jeez, just give the man a minute to adjust!”   
Dean glared at the angel, then turned back towards Steve, forcing his face into what he hoped was a harmless, open expression.   
“You ready?" Dean gave McGarrett an encouraging smile.

“Okay. Spill it, then,” Steve growled.  
Whatever these two were up to with their cheap magician’s tricks, he’d get to the bottom of it and THEN he’d get Danny back. Until then, he would have to watch his own back, since he didn’t trust those two one bit.    
He should’ve brought his gun, really. Next time, he’d just ignore Danny’s protest and pack it regardless.

Dean took a deep breath.   
“We need to find a certain artifact. We believe it’s connected to a being that is known as The Mother of All Evil.”   
Steve couldn’t help himself, he started to guffaw.    
“Oh, stop laughing, will ya? I KNOW that’s a stupid moniker, but I’m not making this up, okay?”

Dean threw his hands in the air.    
This was just not working at all, was it? And it wasn’t like he couldn’t understand the other man’s incredulity, on the contrary. If two strangers had sprung out of the woodworks in front of him with a wacked-out story like that, he’d have reacted in precisely the same way.    
But. It. Was. Not. FUCKING. Helping.   
  


Still, he tried again.   
“Okay, somehow it seems like you have to be a part of the mission, because the powers that be decided that I wasn’t enough to pull this shit off. I need backup and you’re it.”

At the word backup, the man’s face seemed to lighten up a little. Dean seemed to have found the right angle to sell this shit.   
“We’re looking for this here.” Dean showed Steve some kind of diary, with what had to be a drawing of the artifact and a lot of long, cryptic texts.

Steve couldn’t have cared less about all the occult mumbo jumbo, but there was also a map of the Kilauea area, pointing to a cave that appeared to be to the East of their current position.    
Whatever the truth behind this was, Steve wouldn’t get to the bottom of it by standing there and arguing. If there was an answer to the giant question mark in his mind, it would be up there in the cave and not down here.

Since there seemed to be nothing else to do but to go along with this madness, Steve whipped out his compass and detailed map of the area and started to plot a course to that cave.

Dean was impressed.    
You had to hand it to the freakishly tall guy, once you gave him some intel and something to do, he took to it like a duck to water.   
Speaking of freakishly tall, why the hell was it his fate in life to be partnered with sasquatches? He was NOT a short guy. He was fucking six feet tall.    
Was it some joke the powers that be liked to play on him? Making him look like the runt of the litter all the fucking time?    
  


~~~

Danny stopped in mid-rant.  
For maybe the first time in his entire life, he was speechless.  
Much as he hated exotic trees, he’d have given his right arm to be still staring at them while yelling at McGarrett.  
What he was yelling at now was arguably the world’s most atrocious wallpaper and a giant oak tree of a guy who was making shushing motions with his hands.

“What the fuck?” Danny finally ground out.  
“It’s… alright, really. Calm down, please.”  
“Calm down? You want me to calm down?” Danny took a deep breath, arms raised, ready to launch another of his patented rants, but the tall guy stopped him.  
“You’ll be taken back to Hawaii as soon as my brother and Steve McGarrett did what they have to do. Lemme explain, please.”   


"Your brother? I don't care about your brother. Hell, I don't even care about you. Where the blazes am I and what the fuck is going on?” Chop went the hands, even after Danny had fallen silent. This fuckery was epic in proportion.  
  
What the hell had just happened?   
  


Sam couldn't help himself.    
A grin forced itself on his face. This guy was funny. Like one of Snow White’s dwarves on acid. Ranting and cursing and just not letting up until he got a satisfactory answer. He reminded Sam very much of Dean. Dean in overdrive, okay, but still.

Danny stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed the goofy grin on the other man's face.    
"You think this is funny? Do you? You don't know who you are dealing with. I tell you …"   
The tall guy simply put a bottle of beer in Danny's hand and dropped on the couch.   
  
He patted the armchair next to him.  
"Have a seat. I'm willing to share all the information I got with you. And trust me when I tell you that your friend is in good hands."   
  
  
Danny hesitated.    
While he pondered the situation, he took a long gulp from the bottle. Maybe he had had an accident. Maybe he’d fallen off a cliff and was now in the waiting room, right in front of the Gates of Heaven, waiting to be let in. Maybe this guy was Saint Peter. Who knew?    
Or was he quite simply in hospital in a coma? After. Well. After he had fallen off a goddamned cliff because McGarrett had failed at being fucking DavyCrockettSEAL.

No, wait a minute, this was one of McGarrett’s sick jokes, that’s what it was. The giant lump of a misbegotten freak-out of nature had put acid in his water.    
Seriously, that was the only thing that explained the giant purple flowers on the wallpaper.    
He was tripping.    
Had to be.

"Please, sit down. Explaining's going to take a while. Make yourself comfortable. I promise to answer all of your questions later. First let me tell you what's this all about."

The guy turned the full puppy dog overkill at Danny, face scrunched up, eyes serious, large and liquid.

“Okay, explain. But better make it good.” Danny glared threateningly at the guy and sat down.  
“My name is Sam Winchester.And see, the thing is this…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a day of fun on Big Island.Steve launches yet another attempt to show Danny that Hawaii is more than just a pineapple-infested hell hole. Maybe he should just give up…. Because when Dean Winchester shows up, Steve’s and Danny’s world will get rocked and nothing will ever be the same. We give you artifacts, angels, vampires, poltergeists, man pain and oh so much more besides.

  
**Title:** Pt. 1: The end is all that's ever true  
 **  
Authors:  
** loveinadoorway and [](http://aic67.livejournal.com/profile)[**aic67**](http://aic67.livejournal.com/)    
 **Pairings/Characters:** Steve/Dean, Steve/Danny, Castiel, Sam, Bobby  
 **Genre:** slash, crossover  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 16,645 in total, split into 5 chapters  
 **Warnings:** Language, sex (!dubcon!) and injuries **  
Spoilers:** SPN 6.12 Like a Virgin, very slight spoilers for H50 1.17 Powa Maka Moana  
 **Disclaimers:** Not owned, just borrowed with leeeerve. *dusts them off and passes out band aids before returning them* Title and quote from The Cure, Burn.  
 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a day of fun on Big Island.Steve launches yet another attempt to show Danny that Hawaii is more than just a pineapple-infested hell hole. Maybe he should just give up…. Because when Dean Winchester shows up, Steve’s and Danny’s world will get rocked and nothing will ever be the same. We give you artifacts, angels, vampires, poltergeists, man pain and oh so much more besides.  
 **  
Authors’ Note:  
**  
Yes, you read right, SPN/H50 crossover, we’re serious. And yes, Steve/Dean, we are also serious about that, we don’t pr0n lightly. And we’re equal opportunity whumpers, so there’s Hurt!Dean and Hurt!Steve and not an awful lot of comfort in between. But we DO believe in happy endings.  


 _"Oh don't talk of love," the shadows purr,  
Murmuring me away from you_

 

They were walking through the jungle. Steve was leading them towards their goal, his pace fast and steady.  
Dean was seriously impressed.  
That man McGarrett sure as hell knew what he was doing.  
The guy had checked his compass, looked at the terrain and had set them on their way without a moment’s hesitation.  
Then, after a few minutes of walking, he had started asking questions in the same methodical manner as he had plotted their course.

"What did you say again you are? A hunter?"  
Dean nodded.  
"And why is it that I can’t get rid of the feeling we're not talking about Bambi here?”  
“Because we’re not. We’re talking about all the goddamned things that you were told as a kid go bump in the night. All the monsters from the movies, everything you ever read in a comic book, all you’ve ever been afraid of. And then some.”

“Uh-huh.” A few swift paces and an impressively agile jump brought Steve on top of a steep bit of rock face in their way. He turned to offer his hand to Dean, pulling the younger man up.  
“Been doing that for long, Winchester?”  
“All my life. As I told you before, family business. My father and brother. Hell, even my mom and my grandparents. We were born into this.”

“Seems like a tough deal,” McGarrett said, sounding pensive, as he cleared some undergrowth with his machete.  
Good God, the guy had packed a machete on a hiking trip. Dean couldn’t help but smile and nod in approval.  
Steve definitely was his kind of a boy scout.

~~~

“I have NEVER been around anyone who talks so much. You are driving me up the wall, man.”  
Sam was pacing, exasperated, at the end of his tether.

“Well, whaddaya expect, huh? I get blinked to this place and you tell me my partner is on what to my understanding is a potential suicide mission without me, when it’s actually me that keeps the shit from hitting the fan. And from what you tell me about your brother, your precious ‘angel’ - or whatever the hell he is - may have just teamed up the two most dangerous people in the known universe. One fucking loose cannon is bad, two of them equals disaster of apocalyptic proportions.”

“Much as I hate to say it, but the apocalypse already has been and gone, so I’m not overly worried.”

The shorter man stormed up to Sam and started to wave his hands around in front of the hunter’s face.  
“You don’t understand a thing. McGarrett could easily start an even bigger apocalypse than the one you so nonchalantly just mentioned in passing. He is a walking disaster, I tell you. And Jaysus, what is it with the universe placing me in the company of the freakishly tall and unnaturally hulking?”

Sam just couldn’t take it anymore. The other man was like a tinnitus, a constant, irritating noise in his ear that just wouldn’t go away. The thought of waiting for an unknown amount of time with this.. this bomb ready to blow was not sitting well with Sam at all.  
Maybe…

“Okay, here’s the deal. How about we go on a small case together, you and I? Would that make you shut up? Having something to do, would that work for you?” Sam snapped, pulling himself up to his full height.  
“Well, it would be better than sitting here, waiting for the world to end,” Danny huffed.  
“Right. You and me against a poltergeist it is, then.”

~~~

They made good progress towards the steep rock face at the foot of which the angel had said they would find the cage.

As they walked along the last stretch of the way up to the ravine that led towards their destination, Dean filled Steve in some more about the intricacies of his particular brand of family business.  
Wouldn’t do to get the man killed on his first assignment, so he needed to know the basics, at least.

Hunting 101, the Reader’s Digest version. If he’d made it any more basic, he’d have needed finger puppets.

~~~

Danny was already halfway out of the shabby motel room when Sam cleared his throat.  
Hands on the knob, Danny turned round.

"Didn't you say something like ‘let's hunt down a poltergeist.’ Whatever that may mean. Honestly, I don't believe in things like that but I'm willing to play along as I obviously can't do another damn thing about it. Cause I'm stuck on the world’s ass, nay, on the fucking PIMPLE on the world’s ass while your brother and Steve are …"

Danny gulped and shook his head.  
"You know what? This conversation is ridiculous."  
Sam got up. With three long strides, he reached the door.

"I can imagine how you feel and … and I'm truly sorry we put you and your friend through this whole shit. But believe me, if there had been another option, we would've taken it. You told me you usually got Steve's back, right?"  
He put his hand firmly on the other man's shoulder. His face was serious, compassionate and honest and Danny felt some part of his inner resistance dissolve. Maybe this guys wasn’t mad as a hatter, maybe this guy could be trusted after all.  
Maybe.  
But still, Steve was out there on his own.  
Danny's throat constricted at this, so he just nodded.

"And I usually got Dean's. I'm not comfortable with this whole situation, either, trust me. But we have to make the best of it. Before we get started, we should get you something to wear. Shorts and a tee aren't a proper outfit for this time of the year in this neck of the woods. And I'vegot to buy some other stuff we might need. I'll be back in twenty. You okay with that?"

Danny was not, not really. On the other hand, he knew the guy was right and had arrived at the conclusion that he could probably maybe kind of trust him.  
"More or less," he mumbled and reluctantly went back to the couch.

~~~

Progress up the ravine, in contrast, was slow.  
Too much undergrowth and loose rocks made it hard to climb at the same steady pace as before. Not that Dean minded, as it gave him just a little more time to bring Steve up to speed.

Dean paused briefly, trying to get his bearings.  
They had climbed higher than he had thought.  
He looked down and was stunned by the beauty of the scenery.  
Way below, the sea formed an azure backdrop for the steep mountains, the jungle and the black lava streams.

Shit, he wished he could go on something like a vacation.  
Just once.  
And to a place as spectacular as this. When he was still living with Lisa, he’d had his pipe dreams about tropical holidays every now and again. Imagining what it would feel like to lounge in the warm water, drink in hand and later to make love under the starry sky one velvet night.  
After all, that was what a normal life was all about, wasn’t it?

Dean closed his eyes briefly, not wanting to really go there again. Not wanting to agonize over something he’d almost had and then lost again, not wanting to ponder if there would’ve been a way after all to keep what he had had with Lisa and still be a hunter, if only he had looked harder.

Or if only he hadn’t gotten the stupid as fuck idea to go say goodbye to them after he’d been turned into a vampire.

“You coming?”  
“Yeah, just needed to catch my breath, Steve. Coming.”  
Dean shook himself and followed McGarrett uphill.

~~~

Sam was indeed back in twenty with jeans and a jacket for Danny. After he changed, they left and went out to the parking lot.

"Here we are," Sam said as they reached a black car.  
Danny's eyes grew large.  
Sam smiled, "I know. It's my brother's."  
"No way, no way. You won't get me into this piece of crap."  
Sam furrowed his brow.   
“Excuse me?"

"Last time Steve put me in such a thing, we made a grand total of 9 miles. 9 miles! Can you believe that? Where's the other car?"  
"What other car?"  
"You just told me it's your brother's. So where is yours? You look sane enough to drive a regular car, not something that actually belongs in a museum. Or in a scrap yard."

Sam shook his head. This guy was becoming a real pain in the ass.  
"Usually, at this point I'd tell you either drive with me or walk. But we don't have time for discussions so get in or I put you in the trunk. I'm sure we last more than 9 miles. My brother is an awesome mechanic and the Impala has NEVER let us down."

The tall guy's piercing looks and his voice quelled Danny’s impulse to keep arguing his case. He wouldn’t put it past the man to make good on his promise and stuff Detective Williams in the trunk. Which was not something the said Detective Williams’ pride would suffer easily. He gave in, reluctantly.

On their way to the haunted house, a portentous silence filled the car. Every now and again, Sam quickly glanced over at Danny, more than a little worried about how the odd cop would deal with this whole situation.  
Sure, Sam had filled Danny in on the most important parts but he'd spared him the ugly details and the possibility that he might get stuck in this part of the world if Dean and Steve failed. Because then there might not be a Hawaii to go back to. And much as the man had ranted about the islands being a pineapple-infested hellhole, Danny had also said his kid lived there.

Danny chewed on his lower lip. This was absolutely not what he considered a relaxing weekend. This felt more like a never-ending nightmare. The only questions was: When was he going to wake up? He must've been totally out of his mind to agree on hunting down a poltergeist. Sure, he'd seen the movie - but for Chrissake, a movie was one thing, reality was another.

Actually, Danny considered himself a rational, sensible guy. If he weren’t, he would hardly be able to handle Steve's, shall we say, aggressive style of work.  
Hanging people from roofs, throwing grenades at them, oh, and let’s not forget the fucking SHARK TANK. None of that was what he would call proper police procedure.

But he tried to live with it and now when he had gotten almost used to it, life or the universe or God or whatever had decided to up the ante yet again.  
And lo and behold, here he sat in a piece of scrap metal, together with an unnaturally tall, strange young guy who told him hair-raising stories about the end of the world and a marauding poltergeist.

He gave a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Everything okay?" Sam asked. He still worried that all of this would prove to be too much for this mercurial man.  
"Oh, sure. I get kidnapped by angels and taken to run down a poltergeist every day. Sounds great. What's next? Digging up someone's bones to salt and burn them?"

Sam almost slammed on the breaks in surprise.  
"How'd you figure that out? I didn't tell you about THAT."  
"Calm down. I was just kidding. Don't take it seriously, I don’t habitually go around desecrating graves," Danny muttered, clasped is arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes.  
"Wake me up when we get there."

~~~

They ducked into the mouth of the cave, which was hidden beneath hanging vines. It was dark and silent, except for the steady drip drip of water somewhere.  
McGarrett stilled as he heard a voice.  
“Come to me.”  
It was seductive, seemed to be pulling him towards a goal, a prize….  
“Did you hear that, Dean?”  
“No, what?”

“Nothing, must have been the wind.” Steve ran his hand over his chin. This was starting to weird him out.  
“Come to me,” the voice whispered. “You are chosen. You’re close, come to me.”  
“This way, Dean,” Steve growled with an authority he knew he rationally had no right to feel.

"Just one thing."  
Steve huffed: "What now?"  
"No matter what. Don't touch anything in here. You think you can do that?"  
"Of course I can, I'm not stupid. I’m a trained professional, a Navy SEAL, dammit, not some freakin’ rookie."

~~~

Danny woke up with a jolt. The car was parked in front of a manor. The last time he'd seen such a building was at the movies. He chuckled briefly at the Bela-Lugosiness of the scene in front of him. How fucking fitting. There were turrets. Freakin’ TURRETTS, by all that was holy.

A little groggily, he extracted himself from the car and rubbed his eyes. Sam was talking to someone else, an older guy, dressed like a hunter, wearing a frayed baseball cap.

Yawning and stretching, he approached them. It was only when he was almost within arm’s reach that he noticed the sawed-off shotgun in the stranger’s hand.  
On impulse he reached for his gun, but of course it wasn't there. Of course it wasn’t, since HE wasn't where he was supposed to be. A fucking angel had sent him somewhere else entirely, thank you very much.

He stepped on a twig and at that slight noise, Sam and the older man turned round, weapons at the ready. Sam dropped his arm immediately when he saw who it was, but the other guy’s aim didn’t waver.  
"Oh, Danny, you're awake. I thought I’d give you some more time to rest. Meet my friend Bobby Singer. I just clued him in on what happened."

Bobby tipped the rim of his cap.  
"Nice meeting you. I'm sorry for the trouble the trio infernal landed you and your partner in. But we’d better save that shit for later, we've got to deal with far too serious crap here right now."

Danny gave him a halfhearted smile and motioned towards the gun.  
"Nice meeting you. You got the bastard or … or the poltergeist already?"  
"I wish I did, but it's much more complicated than I thought. Follow me inside boys; I'm gonna bring you up to speed."

Danny didn't know what to expect but as they entered the manor it was in surprisingly good condition. They went through the hall. Everything looked normal, so far.  
Bobby put the shotgun on the dinner table and looked around.  
"I told the family to stay in a hotel until this is over. And I would’ve finished this job by myself but then I got an urgent call from an old friend of mine. A dybuk is messing around in his town."

"A dybuk?" Danny got into it.  
"You don't wanna know," Sam cut him short.  
"Of course not. Hunter slang, right?"  
"Trouble is I have got to go there immediately," Bobby went on, ignoring Danny.  
"Did you find out what the hell is going on in here?" Sam wanted to know.  
"Well …"

A loud rumbling came from above, the noise of shattering glass followed.  
Startled Danny looked back and forth between the two hunters.  
"She's a very angry girl," Bobby stated.

Sam licked his lips. He had to admit, he was slightly nervous. A poltergeist could be a very, very ugly thing and somehow, even though they had definitely hunted more dangerous creatures than that, somehow poltergeists still gave him the wiggins.

"So you already figured out who the poltergeist is?"  
"Junior brought her home from summer camp instead of crabs."  
"Uh, sounds nice."  
Danny tried to avoid scratching his nether regions.  
"Junior and his pals did some camping far away from the place they were supposed to be. To smoke some pot and drink more alcohol than was good for them. Teenagers."

The noise from the first floor grew louder.  
"You think we're safe downstairs?" Danny palms become sweaty.  
"Sure, I already banned her from here," Bobby grunted.  
"So why can't you ban her from the whole area?" Danny wondered.

"This ban wouldn't last forever. It's limited in its power, just meant to give us a breather until we figure this shit out for good," Sam explained.  
"What else did you find out, Bobby?"

"I had to do a bunch of research and to dig deep. The trail led back all the way to 1971. A young girl was slaughtered there. Her body dismembered. All they found was one of her arms and some bloody clothes. Since then, many people have vanished and other strange things have happened in the area. But the sheriff was too busy to drown himself in booze. He didn't care."

The noise was growing even louder and the whole building trembled.  
Danny gripped the edge of the table.  
"Don't tell me another angel has just arrived."   
Sam shook his head.  
"No, it's the poltergeist. It's very powerful. Obviously she doesn't like us talking about her."  
Then he turned back to Bobby.  
"This summer camp is far away. How did the boy bring her here?"

Bobby put a hand into his pocket and took out a golden medallion. Another rumble. Followed by something that sounded like fingernails on a blackboard.  
Sam opened his mouth.  
"If you suggest we should destroy it, nice idea, Sherlock. I've tried it in so many ways. It's enchanted."

Bobby got up.  
"Where do you…”  
Sam sounded a little worried.  
"Told ya. The dybuk. I gotta go. I wish the two of you a pleasant hunt."  
With that he turned on his heel and walked out of the building.

Danny shook his head, this was so not okay. The old geezer had at least sounded like he knew what he was doing.  
"Sir, you need to stay …"  
The slamming of the door was all he got in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a day of fun on Big Island.Steve launches yet another attempt to show Danny that Hawaii is more than just a pineapple-infested hell hole. Maybe he should just give up…. Because when Dean Winchester shows up, Steve’s and Danny’s world will get rocked and nothing will ever be the same. We give you artifacts, angels, vampires, poltergeists, man pain and oh so much more besides.

**  
  
  
**

**Title:** Pt. 3: The end is all that's ever true  
 **Authors:** loveinadoorway and [](http://aic67.livejournal.com/profile)[**aic67**](http://aic67.livejournal.com/) , who also created the artwork  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Steve/Dean, Steve/Danny, Castiel, Sam, Bobby  
 **Genre:** slash, crossover  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 16,645, split into 5 parts  
 **Warnings:** Language, sex (!dubcon!) and injuries **  
Spoilers:** SPN 6.12 Like a Virgin, very slight spoilers for H50 1.17 Powa Maka Moana  
 **Disclaimers:** Not owned, just borrowed with leeeerve. *dusts them off and passes out band aids before returning them* Title and quote from The Cure, Burn.  
 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a day of fun on Big Island.Steve launches yet another attempt to show Danny that Hawaii is more than just a pineapple-infested hell hole. Maybe he should just give up…. Because when Dean Winchester shows up, Steve’s and Danny’s world will get rocked and nothing will ever be the same. We give you artifacts, angels, vampires, poltergeists, man pain and oh so much more besides.  
 **  
Authors’ Note:  
**  
Yes, you read right, SPN/H50 crossover, we’re serious. And yes, Steve/Dean, we are also serious about that, we don’t pr0n lightly. And we’re equal opportunity whumpers, so there’s Hurt!Dean and Hurt!Steve and not an awful lot of comfort in between.  
  
But we DO believe in happy endings.

 _  
"Just paint your face," the shadows smile,  
Slipping me away from you    
_

The voice was guiding Steve through the darkness.    
He walked on steadily, no hesitation whatsoever. The closer he came to their destination, the more he felt the need, the drive to … to join that voice in the dark.   
They reached a large room. In its middle was a pedestal with an ancient, rusted, dusty box on it. Before Dean had any chance to react, Steve walked towards it and reached out his hand. He opened the box swiftly and placed both hands on the statue within.

"DON’T!" Dean cried out.    
  
  
Too late. Steve had already touched the artifact.   
There was a sudden weightless sensation that hit Steve like a train at full speed. It felt like bubbles bursting beneath his skin or like being on a rollercoaster just when it started its abrupt descent, pleasant and unpleasant at the same time.

"Which part of DON'T TOUCH anything in this god damned cave didn't you get?"   
Steve turned around. His eyes had changed to dark purple.   
“ That's so not good," Dean hissed and retreated carefully as Steve moved towards him.

"What's so bad about that thing? It's old and rusty."   
Dean pointed at the metal box.   
"It's not just old. It's ancient and evil. And the trouble is it will turn you into a freakin' monster if you touch it and you already did and now the shit is hitting the fan, thank you very much indeed."

Steve started to laugh, "This is ridiculous and you know it. A box hidden in a cage. An old scary statue inside of it. Might be ancient, so what? I touched it and I feel…"   
"Lightheaded? Itchy? Like you wanna crawl out of your skin?"   
Steve gulped, his mouth had gone dry. He eyed Dean suspiciously.   
“How do you know all this?”   
“Because… because I’ve been there. Okay?”   


The last thing, the very last thing Dean wanted to think about now was when he had been turned into a vampire, really. He HAD to stop this from happening to Steve. That was what he was responsible for, what was expected of him.    
How could he fail once again at a task Castiel, Heaven, God, whoever had charged him with?   
An excruciating pain sliced through Steve's body, forcing him on his knees. His whole body contracted as his very bones seemed to start shifting.   
  


"Fight it! Don't let it happen!" Dean commanded.   
Steve forced air into his lunge, tried to breathe through the pain.   
"I can't," he pressed out between clenched teeth, "I. CAN'T."   
"Of course you can. Once you've changed, I won't be able to save you."   
  
  
"Dammit, it hurts. Jesus Fucking Christ. What is happening to me?”   
“You’re turning into a vampire.”   
“You’re kidding, right?”    
  


The man had got to be kidding. But the look in those green eyes spoke a different language.    
Steve was thinking feverishly. He couldn’t be turning into something evil. He was supposed to be one of the good guys. That was all he wanted to be. All he KNEW how to be.   
“Then at least promise me… Kill me before I become a monster!"   
  


Dean gripped Steve's shoulder, shaking the other man slightly.    
"Listen! We get through this together. Too many people have already died because of what is in this box. You just have to keep fighting, alright?   
  


Steve breath came in rapid huffs. Another wave of pain crashed over him, made him scream. He doubled over, convulsing, then fought until he was able to sit upright again, panting.

"Damn you! You're not going to die! And you’re the hell not going to change. Not tonight. Do you hear me?"   
  


Dean gripped Steve’s shoulders tightly again and once more shook the other man slightly. He hoped to be able to get through, to stop the shit that was happening. But whatever it was that inhabited Steve’s body was about to break free.    
He shook Dean off like an annoying bug. The hunter flew across the cave and crashed against the opposite wall.   
  


A pain unlike anything Stevehad ever experienced before shot through his chest , spreading like liquid fire, surging through every single vein and blood vessel.    
He wanted his skin to stop feeling as it were melting off his bones, but he couldn't.    
The pain went from bad to worse. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears. Steve's body was about to turn itself inside out. At least it felt that way.    
  


And at the same time, he was also painfully aroused.    
Wanting, needing, craving.    
Looking at the other man with feral eyes. Knowing that all this pain would go away if he just could get his hands on the other man’s tight body. He could hear Dean’s blood pumping through his veins, whispering a song, a promise of delights unknown. 

The hunter picked himself up from the ground, nose bleeding. He walked towards Steve again and as he was getting closer,the smell of blood was almost more than Steve could bear.  
She whispered about how good that blood would taste, how it would take all the pain away and make him strong, stronger than he had ever been. Stronger than he had believed possible.   
Steve wasn’t even aware that he had stopped breathing.   


"Breathe, Steven, Goddammit breathe," Dean yelled.   
Sweat broke out all over Steve's body. Bile rose in his throat. He swallowed convulsively. This was not right, he couldn’t give in to this, he was… The darkness threatened to swallow him whole. The pain in his chest intensified tenfold.    
“Can’t breathe, lungs on fire … help me?" he ground out, casting wild looks in Deans direction.   
"I'm working on it, okay? Just … just hang on."   
  


~~~

While Sam was assembling the arsenal he would need to reverse the spell on the table, Danny grabbed the manila folder to look over Bobby's notes .   
  
  
He turned to ask Sam: "Mind if I take a look at these? I'm probably gonna do more good helping with the paperwork. God knows, McGarrett makes me do all of it back home… I don't think I'd be very helpful with the things you do … WHOA! Is that blood in the bottle?"

He took two strides into Sam direction and almost toppled over the carpet.   
"Shit!"   
Sam caught him.    
"Careful dude. And yes it is blood. But don't worry. It's from a goat."   
Danny furrowed his brows, "Bones?"   
"Chicken," Sam said dryly and picked up a bowl.   


Curious, Danny watched him mix the ingredients together.    
"Seems to me you know exactly what to do. Did you go to Hogwarts, or where did you learn about this stuff?"   
Sam smirked.    
"My Dad taught Dean and me what to do. Actually we've been raised like soldiers. Dad was always on the hunt and Dean was taking care of us."   
"Sounds tough," Danny inserted, "so you never had a choice, did you? I mean…"   
"Actually, one day I decided to become a lawyer," Sam gave a sigh, while he mixed the blood with some herbs and a grayish powder.   
  


Danny was surprised.    
"A lawyer? Really. Then why aren't you sitting in an office right now?"   
"My girlfriend got killed by a demon. The same demon that had killed my mother when I was a baby and later my dad."   
"Sorry, for asking," Danny mumbled and turned his attention to Bobby's notes.   
  


The headache he had felt sneaking up on him before was turning into a full-blown migraine. First he'd been beamed or whatever from Hawaii to Smalltown, Michigan. Now he was on a hunt for a poltergeist together with a guy who lost almost his entire family to a demon and who was handling goat blood, chicken bones and other creepy ingredients like he’s the chef of a gourmet restaurant, putting together a soufflé. 

What on earth should he tell Steve?    
RootedInRealLifeSEAL was never going to believe any of it.    
But on the other hand who knew what his partner was going through right now? Maybe he was suffering, maybe he needed his help, maybe he was chin-deep in occult shit himself.    
Not a good thought, nuh-uh.   
Panic was crawling down Danny's spine. He'd tried to focus on these papers. He had to, since he couldn't help Steve, anyway.   


~~~

Dean had managed to cuff Steve to a sturdy-looking stalactite. Stalagmite.    
Whatever thingy that formed pillars in caves and shit.    
With one hand Dean fished for an amulet in his pocket, with the other hand he sifted through his father's diary.   


"Hurry up or I can't guarantee …"   
"You were the one who couldn't keep his hands to himself.Trained professional, my ass. Remember how you told me that just seconds before you touched what you shouldn’t have? Now don’t the fuck rush me."   
Dean knew time was of the essence, if it wasn’t too late already, but one mistake in the incantation and the whole shit was going to hit the fan in no time flat. So he’d better make absolutely sure he was getting it right.   
  


While Steve was writhing in pain and close to losing his mind, Dean started to read the instructions again.   
He cursed his dad soundly for his lousy handwriting. The bad light didn’t help, a flickering Zippo just wasn’t enough.

Oh fuck it all, that didn’t look right.  
Steve was growing fangs already.    
Hurry up, Dean, hurry up.   
Almost feverishly, Dean read out the incantation, pressing the amulet over Steve’s heart, as instructed.   
  


He waited with bated breath.   
Then he heard a low, rumbling chuckle from the other man.    
Steve slowly raised his head. His eyes were purple, still purple, dammit, and a feral light flickered in them. He licked his lips and yeah, fangs, still.   
“Was that all you have up your sleeves, Dean?” Steve’s voice was low, silky. A nasty smile played over his lips.   
“No, not really. But actually, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to try out the other option.”   


The other option.    
How neat and clean that sounded and how much it was neither.    
Dean pressed his lips together until they hurt. This was going to get messy. And uncomfortable. And really, really wrong in oh so many ways.    
Plus, chances of success were slim – and that was putting it… optimistically.   
  


In a footnote, his dad had written that the blood of the cured might contain enough of an antidote to reverse the change.   
Well, Dean Winchester was about to find out just how much his dad’s footnotes were worth.   
He slid close to the other man.    
The trick was not getting killed in the process, so he had to work with what he couldn’t help but notice. Steve was rock hard and Dean just hoped that the man would prioritize sex over dinner.   
As he slanted his lips over Steve’s, he wished he had someone left to pray to for this to work.   


Steve growled, deepened the kiss, tongue-fucked Dean until the hunter would have been hard-pressed to recall his own name. McGarrett tried all the while to move his lower body closer to the hunter, trying desperately to get some friction for his raging hard-on.    
She was whispering inside his head, making more promises of power and glory, edging him on.    
As if he needed that.

Steve grew more and more agitated in his attempts to take control of the situation.    
The way he was cuffed, he just couldn’t get close enough. He needed to fuck that man and fuck him right NOW.    
And then, he would do his duty to her.   
So finally, with a desperate pull, he snapped the cuffs, shoved Dean brutally back and ripped the hunter’s jeans off while sinuously slithering out of his cargos.   
  


Dean wasn’t going to just lay there and take it, so he rolled the other man over and tried to show him what a Winchester was made of.    
Or at least to regain a modicum of control over this situation.   
Only, he couldn’t quite ignore Steve’s nasty chuckle, which probably meant the man was actually LETTING Dean roll him over.   
  


~~~

The rumbling on the first floor had grown louder.    
Sam handed Danny the sawed off shot gun.    
"I think you know how to use this thing."   


The weapon was heavy in the detective's hands.    
"Sure. But I doubt bullets would keep the poltergeist at bay."   
"It's rock salt, not bullets."   
"Excuse me? Did you just say rock salt? Where do you buy ammo like that?"   
"Nowhere. We make it ourselves. Keep your eyes open. I'll be busy with reversing the spell, so we can destroy the amulet and end this misery. I think she's going to be really pissed and I need you to watch my back."   


Sam took a piece of paper out of his pocket and started to recite in Latin.   
Danny looked at him weirdly, opened his mouth and closed it again quickly. This wasn't the time for chit chat.  
And if he'd thought that poltergeist thing had done its worst, he was proven wrong as soon as Sam started reciting.    


The whole house was shaking.    
Danny thought he could see the blurry outlines of a woman near the fireplace. He couldn't tell if it was true or if his mind was playing tricks on him, so he did what Steve would do:shoot first ask questions later.

God, he was hoping so badly that McGarrett would NEVER find out, he wouldn’t ever let Danny live that one down, he thought as he emptied half the clip into the specter.    
He was surprised that Sam didn't wince or stop reciting. This guy's nerves must be either made of steel, Danny thought, or this was further proof positive that Sam’s brother was way too much like Steve.   
  


His thoughts were cut short because right at that very moment, the poltergeist became fully visible, almost corporeal and launched an attack on the hunter.    
Sam didn't see it coming, he was far too concentrated, sweat already beading on his forehead and upper lip.   
"Watch out!" Danny yelled and pulled the trigger twice. The first shot failed to stop her, the second at least slowed her down a bit.  
Danny just hoped it would buy Sam enough time.

With a hollow plop, Sam dropped the medallion into the bowl. A shrill, deafening shriek forced both men on their knees, covering their ears with their hands.   
It lasted for a few agonizing seconds and then … silence.    


Sam was back on his feet first and pulled Danny up.  
"I owe you. She would have killed me for sure"  
Danny shrugged his shoulders. No big, he saved his partners, no matter what. It was part of his job description, he guessed. Detective Daniel Williams, ass saver extraordinaire.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. That was nothing. Your part was the tough one. Should you ever tire of hunting, move to Jersey and try it as a bartender. Your mixtures are excellent. If you do it right, instead of scaring women away they might come for you."  


"Sam has reversed the spell of the medallion but the ghost is not defeated yet. I can feel her powers growing back already."   
"Cas!" Sam gasped and spun round. "Didn't Dean and I tell you not to sneak up on us like that? You always scare us half to death."   
"Doubt that," the angel said, forehead wrinkling as he obviously pondered if he could indeed scare them to death.

"I don’t believe it, he’s got the same aneurism face as Steve," Danny muttered, watching the angel closely.   
"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with his brother and my partner to help them complete their mission? Or are you already done? Then it would be okay to return me to Hawaii and he could have his brother back …"

"Doubt that either," Castiel cut him short. "Something is utterly wrong. They didn't show up at the agreed meeting point."   
As Castiel didn't supply any further details, as usual, Sam was getting pissed off in no time flat. "And?" The hunter asked, with a slight threatening undertone.

"And what?" The angel's face was blank.   
"What are you going to do?" Danny intervened.   
"Me? Nothing. I've lost contact. It's like they've vanished into thin air."

Silence.   
Danny inhaled noisily. "Is he always so talkative?"   
"Who?" Castiel asked, looking questioningly in Sam’s general direction, then behind himself.   
  


Danny drove his hand over his face.    
"You, dammit. You're driving me crazy. Why can't you tell us what happened and how you think we can solve the problem? I guess you came here to ask for our help, didn’t you?" 

"No."   
Silence.   
"Sam, your turn. Cause I can't guarantee I won’t wring his neck in a bit. Angel or not. He left your brother and Steve to their fate and came here to … I don't know. But obviously not to talk to us."

Danny went over to the desk and picked up the manila folder.   
"Can I borrow your cell?" he asked Sam, totally ignoring Castiel.   
  


"Sure, here. What's going on?"   
"While you talk to little Miss Sunshine here, I make some calls. According to him, our poltergeist is working on a comeback.And my spidersense is tingling. A friend of mine is working with the department in charge of the girl's murder. I hope he can give me some more details. Bobby's information is not complete."

Without further ado he turned on his heel and left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a day of fun on Big Island.Steve launches yet another attempt to show Danny that Hawaii is more than just a pineapple-infested hell hole. Maybe he should just give up…. Because when Dean Winchester shows up, Steve’s and Danny’s world will get rocked and nothing will ever be the same. We give you artifacts, angels, vampires, poltergeists, man pain and oh so much more besides.

**  
  
  
**

**Title:** Pt. 4: The end is all that's ever true  
 **Authors:** loveinadoorway and [](http://aic67.livejournal.com/profile)[**aic67**](http://aic67.livejournal.com/) , who also created the artwork  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Steve/Dean, Steve/Danny, Castiel, Sam, Bobby  
 **Genre:** slash, crossover  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 16,645 and counting  
 **Warnings:** Language, sex (!dubcon!) and injuries **  
Spoilers:** SPN 6.12 Like a Virgin, very slight spoilers for H50 1.17 Powa Maka Moana  
 **Disclaimers:** Not owned, just borrowed with leeeerve. *dusts them off and passes out band aids before returning them* Title and quote from The Cure, Burn.  
 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a day of fun on Big Island.Steve launches yet another attempt to show Danny that Hawaii is more than just a pineapple-infested hell hole. Maybe he should just give up…. Because when Dean Winchester shows up, Steve’s and Danny’s world will get rocked and nothing will ever be the same. We give you artifacts, angels, vampires, poltergeists, man pain and oh so much more besides.  
 **  
Authors’ Note:  
**  
Yes, you read right, SPN/H50 crossover, we’re serious. And yes, Steve/Dean, we are also serious about that, we don’t pr0n lightly. And we’re equal opportunity whumpers, so there’s Hurt!Dean and Hurt!Steve and not an awful lot of comfort in between.  
  
But we DO believe in happy endings.

 _  
“So slide back down and close your eyes  
Sleep a while you must be tired... "    
_

Dean usually wasn’t one to second-guess himself. Still… What if he had misunderstood? What if the blood of the cured was something else entirely?   
And to make matters worse, he was losing the struggle – and losing it fast.  
He cursed himself for not finding a way to properly restrain Steve so he could’ve called Sam about this. He should’ve made sure, but no, he had just jumped in like he always did, relying on instinct only.

He whispered harshly into McGarrett’s ear, hoping against hope that some part of the guy was actually still in there and would understand what Dean was trying to do.   
“You need to bite me, drink some of my blood. It will reverse the process.”   
“Oh, don’t rush me,” Steve growled. “First, I’ll have you in any which way I like, then I’ll devour you. Been watching you for hours, waving that tight ass at me. Now it’s mine.”

With that, the other man reversed their positions once more and slid his hand lower and lower down Dean’s belly.  
Dean shivered. And he would have been hard-pressed to say if it was in fear or anticipation.

He’d had his share of … that kind of sex.    
The pick-ups he never told Sam about, the hasty affairs in dark alleys behind bars, or in the car or a stranger’s home.    
And McGarrett was definitely a looker. Normally, he wouldn’t be opposed to a roll in the hay with the man.    
Only not like this and not now. Not when Steve was kissing him with much too sharp teeth, purple eyes watching him hungrily. 

All Dean wanted was to get it over with, for the man to bite him, drink his blood and then either be cured or… well, there actually was no alternative. Cure or be killed, not kill or cure.   
The hunter’s hand felt for the insurance policy in the side pocket of his duffel bag. Silver knife, wicked sharp.    
He tried to make sure he could still reach it.    
The other man noticed and with a snarl shoved the duffel out of Dean’s reach.

Steve was on fire.    
Nothing he had ever done and no one he had ever known mattered. The beast demanded to be satisfied – and satisfied it would be.   
He tore the hunter’s shirt off, paying no heed to the buttons popping left and right. He ran his hands feverishly over the man’s body, scratching, bruising, making Dean his with every move.    
  


The hunter was talking, arguing with him, but Steve just wasn’t listening to any of it. He silenced Dean with another bruising kiss, tongue-fucking him while his hands were busy manipulating the man’s nipples until they were swollen and utterly sensitized.   
He could smell Dean’s blood, which made no sense at all, but it added to the state of near-ecstasy he was in.

The voice in his head made harsh, obscene noises, urging him on and whispering to him about what he was supposed to do.    
She needed more soldiers and so more soldiers she would get. Steve would see to that, of course. And they would reign in glory ever after.   
But first, Steve would have his pleasure.   
  


~~~

  
  
Sam turned to Cas, an accusatory look on his face.   
"He's talking too much and too fast. And why did you involve him in the case in the first place? He's not a hunter and has no clue whatsoever…" Cas sounded slightly peevish.

"Actually, he saved my ass, Castiel. Without him I wouldn't be standing here and listen to your bullshit. Where the hell is Dean? And don't you dare try ‘it is not for humans to understand’ or some such bullshit. The whole thing was your idea. You've chosen Danny's friend, you're the one who told us he's the only one who…."

Castiel dropped his gaze on his shoes. "I know. I'm sorry. It seems I may have miscalculated."    
Sam snorted.    
"Miscalculated? You tell me you've miscalculated? Christ, this is not about splitting a bill at the diner, Castiel! Lives are at stake here! The whole of mankind may be in danger. Those were your very words when we first discussed this. And now? Are you nuts? Do something, goddammit. Don't stand here gawking. Who knows what Dean and Steve are going through right now?”

  
~~~

The air inside the cave seemed to have heated up considerably.    
It was hot and humid and the entire room was basked in a reddish hue. The entire setup was something like the obscene parody of a uterus, Dean thought as he kept struggling to get away from Steve. He couldn’t find any leverage on the cave’s slippery floor and was frantically looking around himself for something, anything that could be used to distract the budding vampire hell bent on …   
  


The entire cave floor heaved and rolled suddenly, as if they were indeed inside a living thing. Through cracks in the rock, fumes were rising.    
Dean was aware of a faintly floral, but much too sweet scent, before his vision went fuzzy and his body turned into one single nerve end with abnormally heightened sensitivity. Not good. No matter what kind of magic this was, he was sure it was going to end badly.   


Dean was panting harshly.    
He wanted the man to stop, no, to… go lower, to.. uh…    
Energy was crackling between them, raw and dangerous and Dean just didn’t know anymore if he was with the program or not. Something was happening here, something occult and he had no clue how to stop it. Or if he should. Or if he even wanted to.   


The man’s strong, capable hands ripped at Dean’s very soul, or so it felt.   
They closed around Dean’s straining sex and stroked him oh so expertly, he almost lost it then and there.    
With a wicked grin, Steve pulled his hand down sharply and Dean hissed.   
  


Steve was whispering into the hunter’s ear, about power and blood and the Mother and how he was going to impale him and fuck him raw until Dean would pass out from the sheer pleasure of it. And about how he’d then drain Dean, slowly, fucking him again and again in between.

Dean moaned helplessly, caught up in something that felt almost, but not quite like a spell. The fight had gone out of him, he felt drugged and sluggish, all his reactions were slowed considerable. His sex drive, however, had completely switched to autopilot.   
  


A spit-slicked finger was inserted deep in Dean’s anus, moving around in sensual circles, stroking, fucking. A second finger followed much too quickly, then a third, making Dean gasp at the burning pain. Steve accelerated the pace, hitting Dean’s prostate now with every rough shove.

“No, stop. You… uh… you’re hurting me, stop,” Dean bit out, jaw clenched, unable to move or do anything against the intrusion.    
The man above him only laughed.    


Dean tried again to get some leverage so he could free himself. He knew it was his last-ditch attempt.   
Steve pushed him down effortlessly.   
The more the hunter struggled against him, the more turned on Steve became. He locked his mouth on Dean’s pebbled left nipple, sucking hard, biting, but not breaking the skin.

Dean made raw noises of protest. Or maybe pleasure.    
Steve didn’t care which, he just shoved his dick inside and set a grueling pace, his own grunts and the sound of flesh on flesh drowning out the noises.   
  


Steve was riding a high that compared to nothing he had ever felt.    
Suddenly, the nagging memory of a short, blond man who talked like machine gun fire wafted into his consciousness. He paused for a moment, shaking his head as if that could dispel the unwanted image.

At that moment, Dean’s hips bucked, taking him deeper inside and that pesky memory vanished as quickly as it had come.

Steve rushed headlong towards completion and in the throes of his orgasm, he sank his fangs into Dean’s neck.   


~~~

"You look angry," Castiel stated dryly.   
"Wow, the man's a genius. No wonder they promoted you to angel of the year," Sam snapped and left.   
Castiel crinkled his nose.    
" They never did."   
  


Danny was on the phone, when Sam joined him on the porch.   
"Okay, thanks. Get back to you later. Bye."   
He snapped the phone shut and turned to Sam.   
"How likely is it that the mojo you were working really isn’t working?"   
Sam chewed on his lower lip.    
"Hard to tell. Depends …"   
  


"But usually it should work, shouldn't it? I mean usually we were done here, right?"   
"Why…"   
"Just tell me yes or no," Danny cut him short.   
"Yes," Sam gulped.   
"Bobby didn't dig deep enough," Danny said stonefaced.   
"It wasn't the boy who took the poltergeist here. It's his father."   


"What?"   
"This case is about 40 years old. Usually it'd take ages to get information about it. But we were lucky, my friend. Guess what?"   
Sam shrugged his shoulders, looking incredulous.   
"The department working cold cases reopened the file a few weeks ago. They started poking around and talking to witnesses again. Clay Robson, the boy's father, was one of them."   
  


Danny smirked; it was like he could hear Sam's brain clicking. The pieces started falling together.   
Sam licked his lips.    
"So you mean he was involved in the case? Why … why didn't he tell us about it?"   
"Looks like he's got a skeleton in the closet, literally. Bet he knows more than he told the police. My gut tells me he's going to be the missing piece of our puzzle. Do you know which hotel the family checked into?"   
Sam took the phone from Danny and speed dialed Bobby. They got the information in no time flat.   
  


"Let's roll," Danny hollered out and opened the passenger door.   
"Mind if I come with you?"    
Castiel's voice next to his ear with no prior warning combined with the hot breath in his neck made Danny jump. Did the guy really have zero idea what personal space was all about, or was he doing it on purpose to piss Danny off?   


"Jeez, you’re giving me the creeps. Besides, no use asking me, I'm not the driver - he is," Danny muttered, pointing at Sam.   
Sam hat already folded his lanky frame behind the steering wheel and was ready to go.   
"Since when do you ask?" he growled, looking in the rearview mirror.   
"I told you there's nothing I can do for Dean and Steven at this point."

"So, they cut you off from angel radio. Again, huh? I'd be royally pissed if I were you" Sam grunted. "What about the oracle? Can't …"   
"It's not an information office. You can't waltz in and out as you like," Castiel explained. "But I can help solving your problem."   
"Uh, now that's a silver lining if ever I saw one,” Sam quipped sarcastically.   


Danny glanced over at Sam.    
“And what do we do about Steve and your brother?"   
"I'm thinking …" Sam cleared his throat, "I'm thinking about an option."   
"What option?" Danny.   
"Steve and Dean are looking for the last box. We've got the others already locked up in a safe place. I could use them to track our guys down."   
"No, you won't," Castiel snapped.    


"Excuse me? You guys could've located the box even without Steven's help?" Danny's voice was a notch higher than usual.   
"It's not that easy and it wouldn't have worked as the box was not activated at that time," Castiel intervened.    
"Activated? Wait a minute. Don't tell me Steve is your bait." Bile rose in Danny's throat.

"Uh-huh, not really," Sam hesitated.   
"I don't believe it. Is that some kind of unearthly conspiracy or something? What about Steve being chosen and all this crap? Has that all been a lie?" Danny came preciously close to losing it.   
"No, it was no lie," Castiel said, "he was chosen because it's in his genes to activate the box."

Sam took a deep breath. “Look, Danny, the box belongs to the Mother of All Evil. She’s trying to form an army of monsters to take over the reign on earth. Steve’s a … well, a warrior, see? We knew the box would recognize that and would try to … recruit him.”   
"So what? He activated the damned box and threw you out of the game?"   
" Yes. But it shouldn't have happened. Not like this," Castiel intersected.   


A look in the rearview mirror told Danny that the angel was telling the truth. His face spoke volumes. Well, as far as he could read this guy.    
"We underestimated your friend's role in all this. He's not only chosen to activate the box, he's apparently chosen to become the leader."   
"Of course Steve's a leader. He's a first class alpha male."   
"See and that's where the trouble started." Castiel said dryly.  


~~~

Dean came, just as Steve’s fangs penetrated his skin. It hurt like hell. And it got worse when McGarrett started sucking. Whoever came up with that crap about vamp bites being sexy should get a taste of this, a strangely detached part of Dean thought, while the rest of him was mindlessly pumping strings of come unto the cave floor, screaming all the way.   
Everything was just so surreal. 

Suddenly, the man on top of him was all but hurled across the room by an invisible, gigantic fist.    
Dean managed to turn his head enough to see Steve convulse painfully, foaming at the mouth, blood running from nose and eyes.    
The fist then tossed Steve in the other direction. He slammed hard into the cave wall, dropped hard to the floor and then lay there like a broken doll.   
  


Dean fought back the sobs threatening to choke him.   
Getting up seemed a huge endeavor, his entire body was refusing cooperation.   
After what seemed like an eternity, he managed to stand up, swaying from side to side. It took him a small eternity to summon up enough strength to move.   


He limped over to Steve’s prone form.    
Halfway there, he had to lean against the wall, as the room started swaying dangerously.  
It took Dean a while to figure out that it was not the unnatural magic coming back for an encore, it was just him.   
  


He drew a shuddering breath and did what he did best.    
He took the entire deep shit and shoved it back into the dark corner of his mind where the bad stuff lived.    
There was nothing else to do, really.    
He still wasn’t sure if he’d just been raped and put under a spell to make him a more or less willing participant in it, or if he was so fucked up that being taken roughly like that and by a vampire to boot was just the biggest turn-on ever.

Nope, now was definitely not the moment to ponder that. Firstly, he wasn’t going to go there without his counselor, Dr. Jack Daniels and secondly, this shit wasn’t over yet. He drew another shuddering breath. 

Ready or not, he had a job to finish.

~~~

"The leader of what?" Danny was asking time and time again. Instead of answers he was surrounded by worried looks.  
"C'mon guys, I'm all grown up. I can handle this."  
"If things go wrong you won't be able to return …."  
"Cas!" Sam snapped.

Danny huffed out a breath and glared at Sam. "Could you kindly concentrate on the road? Don't want to end up in the bushes."  
Then he looked over his shoulder. "Spit it out, Angelino."

Castiel’s brows threatened to take up permanent residence above the hairline, but the angel kept on talking.  
"If things go wrong, Steve could be turned into a monster, some sort of Uber-Vampire. He'll have the power to resurrect an army of Vampires, ancient ones lying in hidden tombs all across world waiting for this very day to come."

"You. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. You ARE fucking kidding me, right?" Danny asked, knowing the answer already.   
Castiel shook his head.   
Danny took a deep breath that entirely failed to be calming.  
"Well, Sam. I hope you didn't make up all the stories of your brother. And I hope he knows what he is doing just as well as you do. Otherwise. we're heading into a catastrophe of EPIC proportions."They spent the rest of the ride in silence.  
Sam wanted to park the Impala opposite the hotel but something was obviously going on.Some uniforms waved onlookers  
away; part of the sidewalk was blocked off.  


"What the hell …" Sam hissed.  
"Looks like the shit hit the fan," Danny mumbled.  
When both men looked into the rear-view mirror, Castiel was gone.

Minutes ticked by. Sam drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and Danny was itching to jump out of the car and talk to the officer in charge.   
He should SO have packed his badge and gun. Next time, he’d waive the iron ‘no office supplies and assorted professional equipment on private trips’ rule and just risk Steve going hiking with enough ammo to liberate your average third world dictator-ridden country in favor of the safety of… bearing arms and having the badge to prove you’re entitled.

"It's all about the ghost." Castiel said, appearing from out of nowhere.  
Sam and Danny jumped, the taller man actually hitting the roof of the car.   
"He doesn't ever learn that you don’t do this shit to people, does he?" the detective muttered.

Sam made an apologetic gesture.  
"Are you sure?" he then asked the angel.  
"Yes. Obviously she's much more powerful than we knew. I told you she was regaining strength fast after you worked the spell."  
"And what did she do? Why are the police here?" Danny inserted.  
"She took the boy and the father with her and threw the mother out of the window. Unfortunately, the police think it was a domestic quarrel and the father took off with the boy."

Danny wasn’t entirely sure he was buying that.  
"And you know it was the ghost because she kindly left you a note?”  
"I was upstairs, her presence is still noticeable," Castiel snapped.

"I bet I know where she took them," Sam mumbled.  
"Back to where it all began," Danny added, "too bad we're days away from this place."  
"Not necessarily," Castiel said in his best inflectionless voice.

The angel was about to work his "magic" on the two of them, when Sam raised his hands to stop him.  
"Wait! We can only guess where this place is, Cas. Bobby's records don't mention specifics."  
Sam took the medallion from his pocket.   
" But I'm sure with this and a map I can figure it out properly."

"I'm not very fond of sitting around and twiddling my thumbs," Danny said, stating the obvious.  
"You won't," Sam said a sparkle in his eyes, "you and Cas get us the arm and the bloody piece of clothing belonging to the girl."  
"Excuse me?" Danny was sure his forehead had to look like a piece of crumpled paper, he was THAT incredulous.

"We need everything single piece of evidence they bagged and tagged at that time. Then we dig up the body, throw it all in there with the bones and salt'n'burn everything."  
"And my mommy is a pink elephant and usually flies over Coney Island on a nice day. Jesus, Sam, what kind of shit are you smokin’?" Danny asked, hands doing their dance, "because I can foresee a definite need for some that shit later today."  


He then turned to Castiel. Surely, the angel would…  
"Sam's serious about it all," the angel stated dryly. “Where would all this… evidence be stored?”  
"So now you think we can just waltz into a busy police precinct, take the evidence and leave?""No, certainly not but we will have to try to materialize in the right spot." 

Castiel’s face was still impassive. How could that guy remain completely unemotional all the time, when dealing with shit like this?  


~~~

Dean pushed himself away from the wall, limped the rest of the way and knelt at Steve’s side.  
Steve’s body was battered and bruised, bloody all over. The left arm appeared to be broken – at least it lay at an unnatural angle.

Dean pushed Steve’s upper lip back and was relieved to see a normal set of healthy, human teeth.  
Blood of the cured. Dean snorted a mirthless laugh.   
Worked even if the cured wasn’t exactly your garden variety lilywhite innocent.   
He should fucking bottle the good stuff and sell it. He might make a fortune, at least in the hunter community. Dean’s Premium Blood? Hunter’s Own? Winchester’s Best?   
He started to chuckle, then winced. Broken rib, must’ve happened when… best not dwell on that.

The statue had rolled to where it almost touched Steve’s side and Dean quickly wrapped the tattered remains of his shirt around his hand, picked the damned thing up gingerly and tossed it into his duffel.   
Better safe than goddamned sorry again this time.  
Then he limped over to his dad’s old diary. The instructions on how to destroy this piece of evil shit were as clear as they were simple. He could just hope they would turn out to be more reliable than the so-called cure for Steve had been.  


Dean slung the duffel over his shoulder and went to check one more time on McGarrett.   
Surprisingly enough, the other man had regained consciousness. Dean had hoped Steve hadn’t, to be honest.  
“Hey, man, I have to go destroy that thing now. Just stay here, I’ll come and get you when it’s over.”  
Dean tried to sound casual and reassuring, but failed miserably.  
“No,” Steve groaned, “I need to be there. I need to see it’s really over.”

How could he have done that?  
Oh yes, Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett had done some bad shit in his line of work. He had done whatever was needed to get a job done – and if that involved lies, torture or even cold blooded murder, he had done it and done it well.  
But where the hell was all of his training when he would’ve had to withstand turning into a monster? 

He hadn’t truly believed in any of that freakish mumbo-jumbo until he had felt himself transform. But then, he had almost instantly understood that he needed to … NOT. THE FUCK. GIVE IN.  
And Dean, oh God, the mere thought of the man made Steve want to throw up because of what he had done.  
And on top of raping a man, a good man, the man whose back Steve for fuck’s sake had been supposed to watch, he had also … drunk his blood.   
And the sweet coppery taste was still in his mouth, making him gag.

Steve struggled to sit upright.  
There was something broken, dark and ashamed in his eyes. He swallowed convulsively and whispered: “Dean, I…”  
Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was pounding, his gut was churning and seriously, hadn’t he already decided he just did not want to handle that shit right now?“Not now, man. I know how this works. You were not yourself. We’ll deal with the backlash later, okay? C’mon, let’s patch you up.”


	5. The end is all that's ever true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a day of fun on Big Island.Steve launches yet another attempt to show Danny that Hawaii is more than just a pineapple-infested hell hole. Maybe he should just give up…. Because when Dean Winchester shows up, Steve’s and Danny’s world will get rocked and nothing will ever be the same. We give you artifacts, angels, vampires, poltergeists, man pain and oh so much more besides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read right, SPN/H50 crossover, we’re serious. And yes, Steve/Dean, we are also serious about that, we don’t pr0n lightly. And we’re equal opportunity whumpers, so there’s Hurt!Dean and Hurt!Steve and not an awful lot of comfort in between. But we DO believe in happy endings.

** **

**Title:** The end is all that's ever true  
 **Authors:** loveinadoorway and [](http://aic67.livejournal.com/profile)[**aic67**](http://aic67.livejournal.com/) , who also created the artwork  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Steve/Dean, Steve/Danny, Castiel, Sam, Bobby  
 **Genre:** slash, crossover  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 16,645 in total, split into 5 chapters  
 **Warnings:** Language, sex (!dubcon!) and injuries **  
Spoilers:** SPN 6.12 Like a Virgin, very slight spoilers for H50 1.17 Powa Maka Moana  
 **Disclaimers:** Not owned, just borrowed with leeeerve. *dusts them off and passes out band aids before returning them* Title and quote from The Cure, Burn.  
 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a day of fun on Big Island.Steve launches yet another attempt to show Danny that Hawaii is more than just a pineapple-infested hell hole. Maybe he should just give up…. Because when Dean Winchester shows up, Steve’s and Danny’s world will get rocked and nothing will ever be the same. We give you artifacts, angels, vampires, poltergeists, man pain and oh so much more besides.  
 **Authors’ Note:** Yes, you read right, SPN/H50 crossover, we’re serious. And yes, Steve/Dean, we are also serious about that, we don’t pr0n lightly. And we’re equal opportunity whumpers, so there’s Hurt!Dean and Hurt!Steve and not an awful lot of comfort in between.  But we DO believe in happy endings.  
 **PS:** This entire piece was written before H50 1.20, so the hiking scene belongs to us, LOL!  
  


_"Don't talk of worlds that never were  
The end is all that's ever true.  
There's nothing you can ever say  
Nothing you can ever do... "_

"So… Any suggestions?" Danny asked.   
In the blink of an eye, Cas and Daniel were standing in a badly lit room. The air was stale. Danny's eyes took some time to adjust. There were shelves from floor to ceiling, stacked with boxes, plastic bags and cob webs. In short, it looked and smelled like your average evidence locker.   
He opened his mouth and closed it with a slight snap, as it dawned on him where Castiel had taken them.

"For Chrissake, we're in the basement of a police department," he hissed.   
"I know. Where do we find the girl's stuff?"   
"I'm not Jesus. I can't walk on water and I don't know any case file numbers for this."   
"I thought you went through the records?" Castiel, taunting.   
"Sorry I had much more important things on my mind than memorizing 24 digit numbers."

Castiel vanished.   
Danny ran his hand over his face. This whole thing was a friggin' nightmare. At this point, Steve mixing LSD or some freaky Hawaiian drug in his water and all of this being one giant hallucination sounded once again so much more reasonable than the actual truth.

"Is this the information you're looking for?"   
Castiel put a piece of paper into Danny's hand.    
"How … uhm forget it," he said and studied the list. Yup, inventory of case file numbers and matching shelf coordinates.   
Five endless minutes later they had what they're looking for and returned to Sam with the box.

"Here you are," was all Danny could say before he turned and emptied the contents of his stomach almost on Castiel's shoes.   
He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and lent his forehead against the concrete wall.   
"Danny, you're okay?" Sam sounded deeply concerned.   


The detective greedily sucked air into his lungs. "Sorry, dude, but I'm not used being bounced around like a rubber ball."   
"Sorry that we've put you through all this. If you want, you can stay here until we're done with the poltergeist," Sam suggested.   
"Thanks, but no thanks. Who knows what is going on out there in the woods right now. I've come that far, I can handle the rest as well."   


Sam nodded briefly and turned back to the map he'd spread across the Impala's hood.    
He waved Castiel over.    
"I've used the medallion as a pendulum. They're right here."

Danny joined them to take a look at the map.    
"That's smack in the middle of nowhere. How can we be sure not to end up in a tree?"   
That earned Danny a nasty look from the angel.   
"No offense, I was just asking," Danny mumbled.   


~~~

Steve was in bad shape.    
Dean suspected the man might have a few broken ribs, as well as a concussion. Internal bleeding wasn’t entirely out of the question, either. He had nothing else to splint Steve’s broken arm with than his knife and a few strips from his ruined shirt.    
It had been quite hard to make a proper splint without the knife’s wicked sharp edge cutting into Steve’s skin.

McGarrett had been completely silent the entire time, stoically bearing the pain. Probably accepting it as his dues.   
Steve’s eyes had been hollow, empty and Dean wished he had it in him to say something comforting, aside from once again trying to make it clear that he had REALLY been there, too. Literally.  
Comfort beyond that, however, was not going to be easy to give when every step he took sent sharp jolts of pain up his spine.   


He held out his hand to help the man up.    
Steve couldn’t quite suppress a groan as he stood, swaying precariously until Dean grabbed him around the midriff to steady him.   
“We need to go down. Any bright ideas about which tunnel to use?” Dean asked through gritted teeth.   
“Middle one. Going down. Smells of sulfur,” Steve ground out.   


It felt like they had staggered downwards for hours.    
The air was foul and it got hotter with every step they took.   
Finally, they reached a large cave.   
It was unbelievably hot in there and the smell of sulfur was overpowering. A large stream of lava was lazily floating below.    
There was a tunnel to the right and, directly in front of them, a small plateau was hovering over the river of fire.   


The scenario looked … kind of familiar. So much so that Steve couldn’t help but laugh, even though it hurt like hell. The other man looked at him questioningly.   
“Dean, this is just too motherfuckin’ Mount Doom for my taste,“ gasped Steve with a lopsided grin, as they slowly made their way towards the precipice above the hot lava.   
Dean laughed, but it quickly turned into a cough.   
“Dude, you say ‘my precious’ just one time, I’ll punch you in the face, I swear.”  
“Yes, Master Frodo, sir,” Steve chuckled through the pain.   


They reached the edge.    
Dean let go of Steve, who promptly dropped to his knees. The hunter took the duffel bag off his shoulder.    
He looked at it regretfully. That damned bag and he had been in more scrapes than he could count. His dad had bought him the duffel when he thought Dean was old enough to have his own hunting equipment.   
Still he didn’t want to tempt fate any further by taking the artifact out of it, not even with his shirt wrapped around his hand again.   


Dean took a deep breath.   
He fervently hoped that this would be the end of this particular adventure. These artifacts , each in its own right, were as bad as it got and he was sick and tired of having to find yet another one. Cas had claimed this one was the last. But then again, the angel claimed a lot of things these days, if doing so gave him an advantage.

He started to hum under his breath.   


_ This is the cloud that swallows trust  
This is the black that uncolors us  
This is the face that you hide from  
This is the mask that comes undone _   


Steve looked at him strangely.  
“Metallica, dude?” Dean was shocked.  
Steve just shook his head, expression blank.  
“Never mind, McGarrett. It’s a thing, okay?”  
Dean held the bag over the edge for a brief moment, locked eyes with Steve and as the other man grimly nodded, Dean let go.  


A loud screech filled the vast room, louder even than the growling rush of the molten rock rushing towards the sea. Louder than the heartbeat that had sounded like booming drums in Dean’s ears.   
The duffel burned almost instantly.    
The statue, however, kept dipping, almost as if it was trying to stay afloat, to not sink into perdition.   
In the end, however, the primitive force of the lava won and with a final hiss, the statue sank under the surface for the last time.

~~~

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination. Well, not exactly. But they were in earshot.    
The ghost was fully corporeal – and how the hell was that even possible -, furious and yelling at Clay Robson and his son.   
She had bared the boy’s throat and was about to cut it with one of her … whoa, no nails, but razor sharp claws, shit.   


"Stop it!" Sam commanded as he jumped out of the bushes, ready to fire his rock salt gun. "You again, hunter," she sneered. "Leave us the hell alone, this is none of your business."   
"Wrong. I've dedicated my life to protecting the innocent."

"Innocent?" She laughed hysterically. "Nobody's innocent here. I want Robson to suffer the way I did. I want to watch him how his son dies and then I'll end his life. And then … I’ll be at peace. Forever. Finally."   
One wickedly sharp claw was inching close to the frantically beating vein at the boy’s throat.   


"You won't find peace by killing innocent people. I know that you've already killed the others. Those who did this to you. And did you find peace? Tell me, did you find peace?"   
She hesitated, darting looks back and forth between Sam and the Robsons.   
"Tell me, did you find peace?" Sam demanded.

Obviously his words confused her, at least he hoped so.    
"Robson wasn't one of the guys who did this to you. He wasn't even close, when they …"   
"Stop it, I don't listen to your lies," she screamed hysterical. "You have no idea what they put me through. How it is to be tortured and abused over and over again. It's like an endless trip through …"

"Hell," Sam snapped, "I know how it feels."   
"You don't know shit."   
"Try me! My soul’s been locked up in a cage with Lucifer, yes LUCIFER, the DEVIL HIMSELF and Michael, the ARCHANGEL, for about one year."   


"Liar, you fucking liar!" She screeched.   
"As a ghost you should know when people lie."   
She hesitated once more.

"Leave them alone. I'm the only one who can give you peace," Sam said in a voice he hoped to be calming .  
T hen he turned to the father.    
"Clay, tell us what happened that night. But not what you've told the police, tell us the truth."   
Robson's voice was a mere croak at first. He had to clear his throat several times. He was sweating profusely.   


"I went outside for a smoke outside and a beer that I snatched from the little supermarket near the camp.When I hurried back to the camp later, I saw Billy, Ty and Andy with… with you in tow. They were laughing and having fun. I was curious and followed you. But when things were turning ugly, all I wanted was to run away. It was pitch black and I stumbled across some roots and made a lot of noise. Ty was behind me and grabbed me by the collar. He threatened to beat the shit out of me if I would tell anybody about it. I swore I wouldn't. He let me go and returned to you and the others. I … I was paralyzed when I heard your screams."   


"You could've run for help," she yelled at him.   
"I was twelve at that time.Andy and the others were 5 years older than me and bigger. Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer and returned to my tent. I couldn't sleep. I could hear your screams and their laughs. I wanted to talk to someone, I swear."   
Tears were running down Robson's face, "I swear."   
  
"LIAR!"   
"I was only twelve. I'm sorry. And to make sure I wouldn’t talk… they came at night, with a wire cutter. They dragged me out of the tent. And while Billy and Ty wrestled me down, Ty …" Robson’s voice trailed off and then he simply raised his right hand. The pinkie was missing.

"I think he's suffered enough," Sam said, still aiming at the girl.    
"You threw his wife out of the window. Made them both watch. Leave them be and I promise I'll give you the freedom you're looking for. He's also a victim. You've made these morons pay. But it didn't bring you peace and you won't find it by killing this whole family. Your anger isn’t going to…"

Suddenly, she shoved the boy aside.    
"What the hell is going on? I can smell gasoline, what … I feel flames licking …"   
With an inhuman scream she went up in flames.    
Sam put his gun down and Robson rushed to his son to comfort him.   


Castiel arrived at the scene together with Danny.    
"And?" Danny asked breathlessly.   
"She's gone," Sam said.   
"Are you sure?" Robson wanted to know.   
"Absolutely. Mission accomplished. She's gone and she won't return. Promise." Sam assured father and son.   


Danny was still running high on adrenaline.    
He'd helped Castiel to find the hidden remains and to destroy them. No doubt the ghost wouldn't have stopped her killing spree otherwise. Who knew who would have been next on her list. The only thing he was sorry about was that they hadn’t been able to find out more about her. The police assumed that she'd been a runaway. It pained Danny to think there might still be parents or friends waiting to hear from the girl…

"Okay Castiel, now we're done her. Let's return to Hawaii to solve the other problem. We're on a roll. One down, let's take care of the one that’s left."   
The angel and Sam exchanged a look.    
"Listen Danny. That's not how it works. Unfortunately, their mission is none of our business. We're not allowed …"   
"Shut the fuck up. What are you talking about? I help you solve your problem, now you guys should help me save Steve and Dean Winchester. He's your brother, dammit. How can you be …."    
"Danny, those two probably already..."  
"Which part of shut the fuck up didn't you get, Sam? I mean seriously, that is not a difficult concept to grasp. I talk, you shut it. Am I speaking in tongues? Do you think I'm a..."

That was when Castiel growled in frustration and just grabbed Danny's shoulder.  


~~~

“Can we please go now? I think I need to be in the sun. Outside. With fresh air. Stat.”   
McGarrett sounded raw and Dean quickly helped him up.    
Together, they limped over to the tunnel, from which a fresh breeze was coming.    
It smelled like the sea and the tunnel did indeed bring them outside. They found themselves on a beach at the foot of the mountain after just a few paces. To their right, the lava was roaring and hissing into the azure sea, steam rolling and the smell of brimstone all over the place.

In the shadow of a cluster of palm trees, Cas was waiting, looking cool and crisp.    
Damn that angel.   
There would be no time to settle things properly, Dean knew. He had to get back to where he belonged and Steve needed his partner back, like, five hours ago.    
And Cas, well, Castiel didn’t understand that human beings sometimes needed to talk shit over, so he’d do the swap right when Dean would be within grasp, he knew.    


He took a deep breath, stopped and as the momentum propelled the unsuspecting Steve forward and inward, he just grabbed the man and kissed him.    
He had meant to keep it light and brief, just as an assurance that he wasn’t blaming Steve for anything, but as soon as their lips locked, light and brief went the way of the Dodo.    
He’d be damned before he’d give McGarrett a prissy, chaste, limp motherfucking excuse of a kiss. It was the last chance he had to erase the darkness of the cave and he was going to give that dude something to remember him by.   


Dean caressed Steve’s tongue with his, gently probing and deepening the kiss as he went. McGarrett surprisingly enough moaned into Dean’s mouth.    
Very satisfying. Dean Winchester, the man who can make tough-as-nails ex-Navy SEALS moan like girls.

He lightly ran his tongue over the inside of Steve’s lower lip, then he withdrew and whispered, “Life’s too fucking short in my line of business for regrets and shit.”   
Steve looked slightly shell-shocked, but you had to hand it to the man, he pulled himself together fast.    
“Not only in yours, I guess. Thank you, Dean.”   
McGarrett sounded a little stiff, but at least the emptiness and despair in his eyes were gone.   


He wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to forgive himself for what he had done to Dean. For not being able to withstand the change, for letting the beast win, for forgetting Danny and everything he felt for the man and had never dared to mention.   
But for a brief moment, Steve saw in Dean’s eyes some of the same emotions. Despair, shame, bitterness and the stubborn will to carry on regardless.    
Yes, they were probably more alike than he would have thought.   


Steve smiled briefly, then nodded towards the waiting angel and let go of Dean.  
He watched the hunter walk towards the angel and knew he probably wasn’t ever going to see either of them again.

There was a fluttering noise and then, in the same spot Dean had been standing in, suddenly there was Danny.    
Danny in jeans and a tee and looking angry and puzzled and… well, like he’d been snapped halfway across the world in mid-rant.   
Steve dropped to his knees, his legs just would no longer hold him upright.   


“Steve!”   
With a hoarse yell, Danny rushed towards him.   
“Jesus H. Fucking Christ on a pogo stick, just look at yourself! What the hell have you done, man? Can’t you be trusted to take care of yourself for a few measly hours when I’m not there to watch your ass? For fuck’s sake, Steven!”   
He knelt next to his partner with what almost sounded like a sob, dabbing at the blood on Steve’s face with the hem of his tee.

Steve dazedly wiped away the hand dabbing at his numerous cuts.    
He wasn’t doing so well. He probably would pass out sometime soon, if the roar in his ears was any indication.   
He swayed a little and found it harder and harder to concentrate, but there was this thing he just needed to… He had wasted so much time with…    
It had to end.    
Now.   


He looked Danny in the eyes.   
“Life’s too fucking short in our line of business for regrets and shit.”    
Steve’s voice was hoarse and it sounded as if it hurt him to talk, but there was a faint smile on his face.    
It was good to have Danny back. So fucking good.

“And what’s that supposed to mean, princess? Huh?”   
Steve opened his mouth to reply, but Danny cut him short with one of his patented hand moves.   
“God,McGarrett, you’re a mess, now don’t tell me you’re also brain damaged. More brain damaged than usual, that is. Try to make your point clearly, like a normal human being. Human beings do that, you know, explain stuff so other people can understand. Didn’t they teach you that in, like, baby SEAL school?”   


The softness in Danny’s eyes belied the harshness of his tone.    
He looked questioningly at Steve, thus finally giving his partner the opening he had needed.   


“Life’s also too fucking short for cowardice,” Steve rasped.   
He grabbed Danny’s shirt and pulled the shorter man towards him.    
He hesitated briefly, as if to give Danny time to react, to pull back, but when none of that happened, he slanted his mouth across his partner’s in a bruising kiss.   
And Jersey gave as good as he got.   


One day, he would have to tell Danny about what had happened. But today was not that day.  



End file.
